


A Gentle Touch

by Laurincia



Series: Take Over [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Eeeeh, Johnny is a little BITCH, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Possession, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, is it voyeurism if one of them is technically dead, listen this worlds logic is built off paper clips and duct tape so dont question too much ljbdsgfg, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: “You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” V says.Johnny chuckles. “Just thinking, Princess.”“Another one of your god damn propositions?”The rockstar grins. “You know me so well.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: Take Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS BEEN WEEKS BUT I FINALLY GOT THIS SHIT OUT LJSDGJ
> 
> I write exclusively at midnight and my head hurts so sorry if the spacing is kinda funky and if there are any errors  
> Title might be changed later oop

“You’re thinking about it,” Johnny speaks up. He materializes into the seat in front of V.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A blatant lie. 

Johnny laughed. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” He leans forward, stopping inches away from V’s face. “There’s nothing you want more than for me to fuck you up right now.”

V glares up at him. He cuts up some of his pancakes and says nothing. 

“Come on, let’s go back.” Johnny stands up and grins. 

Sighing, V sets down his silverware and follows Johnny out of the diner. “You’re a disgusting old man.”

“And you’re horny. So I guess that makes us both fucked up.”

  
  


V opens the door to his apartment, rolling his eyes when he sees Johnny already making himself comfortable on the couch. He shuts the door and locks it behind him, eyeing Johnny suspiciously. “You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” V says. 

Johnny chuckles. “Just thinking, Princess.” 

“Another one of your goddamn propositions?” 

The rockstar grins. “You know me so well.” 

When Johnny remains silent, V groans and gestures for him to continue. “I’m thinking that you get started without me, and then I take over,” he says, crossing his arms and propping his legs up on the coffee table. 

“Is it just because you just want to be creepy and watch, or because you’re lazy?” V asks, turning to walk into his bathroom.

“Can it be a bit of both?” V can hear Johnny’s smug tone echoing in his head. 

V shakes his head and closes the bathroom door, sighing loudly. 

Johnny’s an arrogant bastard, smug, annoying, and makes V’s heart flutter when Johnny gives him that stupid smug smile. But Johnny’s dead and V’s head starts to hurt, wondering why he couldn’t have fallen for someone who didn’t try to kill him. V sighs and turns on the tap to splash his face with cold water before leaning down to dig through the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a small box that was pressed up against the back corner. He stands back up, tapping his fingers on the sides of the box. 

V takes a breath and steps out of the bathroom. Johnny eyes him curiously, almost as if he knows what V was just thinking about. He definitely knows but says nothing. Johnny gestures to the bed and leans back on the couch. 

His eyes follow V as he walks, doing his best not to seem nervous. He slips off his pants and kicks them away. He sits down on the bedmate setting the box beside him and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand and V squirms under Johnny's gaze, feeling his heartbeat pick up and his skin heat up with how calm the rockstar was, leaned back on V’s couch with his arms draped over the back. 

Johnny cocks his to the side and gives V a small smile. Smug. Expecting. Calm and collected, because ghosts can't get horny… right?

V pulls off his underwear and uncaps the bottle of lube, quickly

glancing over to Johnny, his expression unchanged. V sighs and slips two of his fingers into himself, slowly stretching himself open. 

“Hey, Johnny,” V speaks up. 

The rockstar stares at him blankly. 

“You said you can taste what I eat and feel what I touch, right?” He asks. 

“There’s several minutes of lag between your input and me being able to taste and feel, but yes,” Johnny says, not being annoyingly cryptic for once.

“Right. So you can feel what I’m doing right now?” V asks. He wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it twice. 

Johnny closes his eyes for a few moments and sighs. He opens them again and stands, disappearing and reappearing in front of V. He holds his cybernetic hand against V’s and guides him up and down, stroking V’s cock. Johnny leans in closer to V. “Every bit of it,” he whispers. He lets go of V and places his hands on V’s thighs. “My turn.”

V pulls his fingers out of his ass and nods, closing his eyes when Johnny instructs him to do so, instinctively holding his breath when he feels the electricity running under his skin. 

V opens his eyes when Johnny calls for him, groaning when his head starts swimming and he gets that feeling of dissociation again, the feeling of being detached from his own body. 

Johnny pulls the box into view and starts digging through it. “Kinky little fucker, aren’t ya?” He chuckles. 

V scoffs. “Like you’re any different? I can smell the daddy issues on you.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. The need for attention? Refusal to submit to authorities? Stubborn as hell? Need I go on?” 

Johnny laughs and settles for a dildo. “You’re also describing yourself.” 

V scoffs. “Like you said, we’re all fucked in the head. So get on with it, yeah?” 

Johnny hums, amused. “Your wish is my command.” He sits up on the bed and stands the dildo on it’s end before slowly sinking down on top of it. V throws his head back with a moan and Johnny moves his hips up and down, expertly almost. 

V throws his head back and screws his eyes shut when Johnny changes his angle. 

“God, Johnny, you’re makin’ me think you’ve ridden someone’s dick before,” V says, breathing heavily. 

A laugh. “Who knows, maybe I have.” Johnny slows his pace. 

V scoffs. “Like hell you’d let anyone top you. Was it that other guy in your band? What was his name?” V curses when Johnny stops altogether, dildo fully sheathed in V’s ass. 

“Wanna finish that thought?” Johnny asks, daring. 

“Kerry. That was his name. You let Kerry fuck you?” He yelps in surprise when Johnny flops onto the bed, ass in the air. V turns his head to the side, as to not suffocate on the pillow. He groans when Johnny wraps a hand around his cock. “Touchy subject?” 

“I’d rather not think about my old band mate while trying to make you come,” Johnny says. He uses his other hand to grab the base of the dildo and slides it out, almost fully. 

“He’s still alive right? Why don’t we find him and bring him in on the action?” V suggests, grinning. 

Johnny pushes the toy back in with a smooth motion and laughs when an open-mouthed moan replaces V’s grin. “Better hold that tongue unless you want me to gag you,” Johnny says, low, promising. He’s pumping the dildo in and out, with a steady pace, following the rhythm of V’s heartbeat. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Johnny asks. He holds the dildo still and moves his hips, thrusting into his hand, then back onto the toy. 

V just moans in response. “Fuck.” 

“Speechless already? You were so chatty a few minutes ago,” Johnny teases. He emphasizes with a harder thrust and V keens, gritting his teeth. 

Johnny’s tone drops, low and challenging. “You think you deserve to come?” He asks. He stops moving his hips sits upright onto the dildo. V moans as the toy presses against his prostate.

“Give me an answer, V,” Johnny says, lazily stroking V’s cock. 

V swallows the lump in his throat and lets out a dry laugh. “Probably not.” 

Johnny hums. “Definitely not. You’re on your own.” 

A wave of nausea crashes over V as he slowly regains feeling in his limbs. He sees Johnny on the couch, leaned back, arms crossed, shit eating grin on his face. 

V curses. “Really gonna leave me alone to deal with this?” He asks. 

Johnny shrugs. “I’ll watch, if that helps.” 

Scowling, V grabs hold of his cock and ruts down onto the dildo, refusing to meet Johnny’s eyes. His thighs were shaking and his breathing grew ragged. 

Johnny appears in V’s line of sight and the rocker walks closer, kneeling down in front of V’s bed. He places a hand on V’s leg and the merc shudders under his touch. 

“God, Johnny,” V whines. 

Johnny chuckles. “I’m here,” he says, cupping V’s face with his cybernetic arm. He runs a thumb across V’s lips, gentle, uncharacteristically so. Johnny runs his other hand up V’s thigh and V tenses up, feeling electricity dancing underneath his skin wherever Johnny touched. He leans into the touch and comes with a strangled moan. 

V stays on the bed a little while longer, watching as Johnny disappears and reappears next to the window with a cigarette. He shifts slightly to pull the dildo from his ass, tossing it at the foot of the bed. He reaches up to one of the shelves and grabs a hold of a pack of cigarettes. 

Johnny watches as V takes one out and lights it. He counts the minutes to when he can feel the nicotine. "You enjoy yourself?" Johnny asks. 

V stares at him blankly and blows out the smoke filling his lungs. “I was serious about Kerry,” he says. He laughs when Johnny groans loudly and disappears from view. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sequel baiting again oop (but yes there will be a part 3 but no V idk yet) 
> 
> Yeehaw I made a [server](https://discord.gg/Yjc2cuSZ5y) for all you Johnny sluts (and fans of the game in general ,sjdbg)
> 
> Pros include occasionally seeing the shit I write Pre Release™
> 
> Cons include dealing with my stupid ass ljbsglb
> 
> Oh and my tumblr is @second-conflict


End file.
